sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
B-2 Black Panther
= B-2 Black Tiger Tank = History The B-2 Black Panther Tank was first trialed in the late 90s as a replacement for the older Byzantine T-80UMs which were made and designed in conjunction with the UCSR. However, the increasing numbers of comparable tanks in the Japanistani inventory raised the need for a more advanced tank that had greater provision for more upgrades. The initial tank prototypes incorporated a 125mm gun which had better metallurgic qualities that allows it to tolerate a more powerful explosive charge and increased barrel life. The armour layer consists of a layer of heavy ERA armour, and another layer of NERA armor, and finally a layer of modular composite sandwich armor with a DU face plate. The armor is modular. Byzantium, unlike most nations in the world, heavily invests in tank armor technology, and one could dare say, Byzantine tanks are among the best protected tanks in the world. Initial models possessed a 1500hp diesel engine. However, new armor developments in Japanistan, necessitated new upgrades. The B-2A Black Panther, as the new variant was called, incorporated some upgrades to its initial armor load out, as well as new electronics. The most important upgrade was a 125mm Electro-thermal Chemical (ETC) gun, as well as a 1,800hp diesel engine and electric drive. Existing tanks were rebuilt to incorporate these new advances. The 125mm ETC gun has the ability to fire 8km ranged rocket propelled kinetic energy penetrators as well as 125mm anti-tank missiles. A remote weapon station incorporating an anti-tank missile launcher, as well as a 14.5mm gun and 2 7.62mm machine gun is operated from within the tank. It is also expected that the rocket propelled kinetic energy penetrators will receive an upgrade in range to 12-16km. The upgrades to the original electronics include two milliwave radars and one doppler radar, and electro-optical/infrared sensors to provide guidance for the point defence systems, especially Byzantium's version of the Arena-M Active Protective system, called the Iron Fist Active Protection system, which provides all round protection against anti-tank missiles, RPGs, kinetic weapons, HEAT weapons and top attack weapons via the use of a set of silos, Iron Fist interceptor launchers, a 40mm MetalStorm grenade launcher that serves as a CIWS system. The 40mm grenades are programmed before hand to explode in the vicinity of the offending weapon. The milliwave radar also allows the detection of helicopters, as well as give the tank the ability to fire its 8km ranged rocket propelled kinetic energy penetrators or HE rockets or its 140mm anti-tank missiles. The tank also features a passive protection system similar to the Shtora-M system. A battle management system also enhances crew awareness, and advanced fire control allows the tank to fire programmable guided munitions. Efforts were also made to reduce the tank's heat signature, as well as radar signature. A special river crossing vehicle was created to carry 3-4 B-2 Black Tiger Tanks at a time, as well as a bridging vehicle. These massive vehicles will allow the heavy tank cross river obstacles and have been in steady production for a while. Variants B-2 Black Tiger Engineering Vehicle There are three types of Engineering vehicles. One is a recovery vehicle that also incorporates a crane with an integrated wrench, and a bulldozer. It is designed to tow damaged vehicles. The second type is a bridging vehicle that lays down a bridge to allow the Black Tiger to cross. It The third type is an engineering vehicle that incorporates an excavator, a dual capstan winches, a crane and a bulldozer. All vehicles incorporate the same remote weapon station, as well as active and passive defence systems. Specifications Performance and Characteristics Crew: 3 Weight: Approx. 55 tonnes Engine: 1800hp Diesel, Electric Drive Weight to Power Ratio: Approx. 26hp per tonne Suspension: Active In-arm Suspension Unit Range: 550km Road Speed: 70km/h Off-Road Speed: 50km/h Electronics Sensors: *2 Millimeter radars *1 doppler radar *IR *Electro-optics *Radiometer *Laser range finder *crosswind sensor *Advanced Optics to grant Commander and gunner and driver all round view Active/Passive defence system *Shtora-M type laser warning system *Arena-M/Iron Fist type missile defence system *40mm grenade Metal Storm CIWS system Other Electronics: *Fire Control Computer *Battle Management Computer *C4I *GLONASS uplink *Inertial Guidance *IFF/SIF Notes: Adopts many electronics characteristic to the real world K-2 Black Panther and Leclerc. Armament Main Gun: 125mm 55 calibers Electro-Thermal Chemical Gun, firing rocket propelled KE Penetrators, HE rounds, Thermobaric rounds, and anti-personnel rounds, anti-tank missiles similar to UCSR missiles. Fires the KSTAM missile as well. Uses an autoloader. 55 calibers long. 45 rounds total. Secondary Weapons: *Remote Weapon Station **2 7.62mm machine guns **1 14.5mm machine gun **1 CKEM launcher *40mm Metal Storm Grenade Launcher CIWS weapon Category:Imperial Byzantine Military Category:CATO Nations Category:Armored Fighting Vehicle Category:CATO Military Weapons